Can't help falling in love
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, que por cierto Janet calificaría como idiota pero no era importante.—Hank… no piensas decir nada…—le observo — Ahm… y-yo… b-bueno… —no era fácil para él decir algo en esta situación, siempre había sido así respecto a sus sentimientos. Basado en un juego de rol FB Hank/Jan Serie de One shots
1. Capitulo 1- Sobre Sonrisas

**Can't help falling in love**

* * *

Se recargo en el marco de la puerta observándola. Ella arreglaba su cabello cobrizo de una forma convencional y única observando al espejo frente a ella sin darse cuenta que era fielmente observada.

De pronto una sonrisa en sus labios se pintó y esos preciosos ojos azules le observaron a través del espejo. Un sentimiento perturbador se posó en la base de su estómago avergonzándolo de inmediato.

Y sin embargo regreso la sonrisa.

Era la única mujer para él desde que la conoció y lo sabía. Pasaron por cosas que no cualquier matrimonio podría sobrevivir y ahí estaba ella. Tan hermosa como la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella hacia unos años atrás.

Esos zafiros le llamaron para que se acercara y como si fuera una orden no pudo evitar que sus pasos acortaran la distancia entre los dos. Al llegar hasta ella sus brazos rodearon su cintura apresándola, declarando lo suya que era.

— ¿Estas lista?— susurro a su oído provocándole un escalofrió a la chica y volvió a sonreír de una forma galante, una que solo ella lograba sacar de él.

—Lo estamos Hank… —respondió girando su cuerpo y robándole un beso apenas casto al hombre que la observaba con ese singular brillo en su mirada.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

Sentía como los minutos pasaban sin tener noticias de ella. Su esposa. No sabía si aguantaría más la espera o terminaría entrando a la fuerza o de incognito a la sala. Pero sabía que Janet no querría que hiciera algo así. Gruño con molestia.

Todos estaban ahí acompañándolo de cierta forma pero a la vez lejos. En ocasiones pensaba que nunca llegarían a perdonarlo y aceptarlo como antes.

Hubo mucho daño de por medio.

Una, dos, tres horas pasaron. Le carcomían los nervios, el miedo y si Janet… negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar en _esa_ posibilidad. ¿Cómo una visita de rutina termino en eso? Por un momento las ansias que provocaban la espera le hicieron retomar la idea de incorporarse golpear a todo el que se pusiera en su camino y encontrar a su esposa.

Su ex – esposa. Porque no se habían casado de nuevo luego del divorcio.

— ¿Ansioso amigo? — el siempre pretensioso Anthony Stark había llegado y tomo asiento a su lado. Se sintió incomodo, observado. Eso le saco un gruñido más audible de no saber por lo que pasaba Janet.

Si pudiera estar ahí. ¡Solo una puerta les separaba! Era tan sencillo que hasta parecía que le ponían una tentación.

Y así era.

Tony poso una mano sobre su hombro y por fin se resignó a observarle. Rodo la mirada y esbozo una sonrisa apenas visible. No era fácil volverse a mostrar frente a todos ellos.

_Shall I stay? would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

La puerta se abrió después de 8 horas. Y sintió miedo. Un miedo más atroz del que sintiera en pasadas ocasiones. Se incorporó de inmediato y observo el inescrutable rostro del hombre frente a él.

Era tan extraño estar en esta situación, sentir como le faltaba la respiración. ¡Y el bendito hombre que no decía NADA!

Abrió la boca dejando a todos en silencio. Explicando el porqué de la espera, las complicaciones y finalmente lo que se esperaba. No era como sí Hank realmente le escuchara, el latido de su corazón le impedía escuchar otras cosas aparte de su mente diciendo que Janet estaría bien.

Sus piernas atentaban con dejar de sostenerle.

Para su fortuna o desgracia Tony lo empujó hacia ese lugar extraño, del otro lado de la puerta le esperaba. Respiro profundamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia ahí y sintió que con cada paso una parte de él comenzaba a menguar a sentir la necesidad de salir corriendo. ¿Estaba listo para esto?

Abrió la puerta sin mucho decoro. Y entro. La habitación era blanca desde las paredes hasta el techo. Limpio, puro, como su Janet. En la cama frente a él estaba ella.

Con castaño cabello revuelto, respiración agitada, una delgada capa de sudor perlaba su rostro sonrojado. Nunca la había visto más hermosa en su vida, juntos. –A excepción claro de cuando hacían el amor, pero esto era una belleza más allá de lo carnal-.

Mirada azulina y brillante callo sobre él. Y fue como aquella primera vez.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

—Te vez hermosa Jan...— por fin salieron esas palabras de sus labios al tomar la mano de esa mujer.

— Eres un mentiroso Hank…— bromeo ella. Y sin siquiera darle tiempo de algo más poso sus labios sobre los de su Janet.

Un roce suave y cálido, lleno de sentimientos que a pesar de todo perduraban, dolían, se rompían y volvían una vez más a ellos. Abrió su boca delineando con su lengua los suaves y carnosos labios que quiso besar desde la primera vez que la vio. Ella se estremeció un poco, dejando que el hombre que amaba tomara la iniciativa asaltando furtivamente su cavidad y saboreando esa boca que tan bien conocía. Que no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Pero a pesar de la pasión contenida en estas dos personas, la dulzura no se perdía. Era como un inicio después de un trágico final de su relación.

De pronto Janet detuvo el beso dejando a Hank con dudas en su cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué era lo que…?

Bajo la mirada.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, que por cierto Janet calificaría como idiota pero no era importante. Porque al fin estaba él ahí. En los brazos de ella.

Henry Jonathan Pym observo cada rasgo de ese pequeño ser, su nariz, sus cejas, ese revoltijo de cabello oscuro, pestañas largas, manos pequeñas… y un leve puchero en los labios.

Y no supo que decir.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

—Henry…— observo a su mujer con extrañeza al hablarle con ese nombre pues no lo hacía a menos que estuviera muy enfadad. —Conoce a tu padre Henry —noto como ella siquiera le miraba, estaba fascinada con ese pequeño ser en sus brazos, acunándolo.

Dicha. Era desde hacía mucho tiempo algo que no sentía, siquiera la culpa llego hasta él en este momento. No quiso perderse de nada. Todo era como un sueño.

Estiro su mano para tomar el mentón de Janet y verla a los ojos pero fue interceptado.

Esa pequeña manita había tomado su pulgar y el puchero en los labios se hacía más notorio. Se sintió orgulloso de lo listo que era su pequeño.

—Hank… no piensas decir nada…— intervino su mujer con una mueca de molestia pintándose poco a poco en su rostro cansado.

— Ahm… y-yo… b-bueno… —no era fácil para él decir algo en esta situación, siempre había sido así respecto a sus sentimientos y ahora que rebosaba con ellos sentía que no podía y sin embargo.

— Los amo… Janet… Henry…

Y sonrió.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

Cuantos fics he dejado sin actualizar, bueno nunca creí que la vida casada fuera tan maravillosa para alejarme de esto jejeje ok si lo imagine.

En fin este fic va dedicado a tres personas muy especiales para mí, aunque resulte algo OOC estoy segura que al menos una de ellas si sabrá porque lo escribí.

**Legendary:** Tu sabes amor mío que todo lo que nace de mi es sólo para ti. Espero a ver capturado un poco de la esencia de TU Hank. Te amo con todo mi ser.

**Abi-Jones:** Hijo/a mío/a XD espero te guste un poco. No preguntes como de un fic romántico cayo esto, solo sé que está muy shoujo.

**Abbie:** Bueno yo lo prometí y aquí esta Esperemos que te guste aunque no tiene mucho que ver con el punto de vista de wasp.

Gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer esto. Espero que al menos les saque una sonrisa.


	2. Capitulo 2-Magnetismo

_**Magnetismo.**_

Era cansado, demasiado. Estar en ese tipo de relación masoquista. ¿Por qué regresar una y otra vez después de tanto daño?

**—H-hank…—** salió un suspiro entrecortado de sus labios.

Las respiraciones pesadas y amorfas llenaban aquella habitación y sus cuerpos unidos una vez más declarándose tan suyos, que nada ni nadie podía negarlo. Ni siquiera ellos.

Había comenzado por casualidad, dos personas tan diferentes que era incoherente que estuvieran juntos.

La típica chica popular y el típico nerd.

Ya no eran nada. Para ese entonces los encuentros casuales solo eran para desfogar antiguas pasiones. Pasar el momento nada más.

¡Valla par de mentirosos!

Era cierto que ella había intimado con otras personas y él no se quedaba atrás aunque prefería seguir encerrado en su laboratorio.

Pero no era igual.

Cada vez que tocaba su piel ardía, con nadie más pasaba esto. Solo entre ellos. Y las caricias por mas tiernas que fueran, eran una agonía necesitaban más. Necesitaban estar cada vez más cerca.

Sus cuerpos bañados por el perlado sudor, sus ropas tiradas a su alrededor. Besos hambrientos que asfixiaban, mataban.

Miradas pérdidas en la lujuria del momento.

¿Cuántas veces habían sido después de dejarse?

¿Cuántas veces más ansiaban encontrarse?

**— J-Janeth…—** sus nombres dichos entre el deliro del orgasmo, con suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos.

Una y otra vez cayendo en ese círculo vicioso.

* * *

Ella podía decir que no le interesaba verlo, que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Él podía declarar que siguiera con su vida, que la ciencia y sus experimentos recientes no le dejaban tiempo para extrañarla.

Patrañas.

Porque cuando a lo lejos se divisaban, no podían apartar la mirada.

Y otro encuentro meramente carnal se propiciaba.

* * *

Gracias a Legendary y diminuta por los reviews, a legendary, Jimego y Lala890123 por los fav y a Jimego y legendry por las alertas.

Prometo que el próximo será mejor. Este en verdad es sólo una burda idea por escribir de ellos.


End file.
